garfieldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Penelopa
thumb|300px|Penelopa w "The Guy of Her Dreams". Penelopa ( Penelope Pussycat) (głosu użyczyła Victoria Jackson) jest dziewczyną Garfielda w "Garfieldzie i Przyjaciołach" ( Garfield and Friends ), stając się regularną postacią w sezonach 5 i 6 (trzy odcniki są zwane "Penelope Episodes"). Penny mieszka we włoskiej restauracji, co bez wątpienia jest głównym powodem, dlaczego Garfield utrzymuję z nią znajomość. Mówiąc wprost, Garfield bardziej ceni stołowanie się w restauracji za darmo niż poświęcanie uwagi Penelopie, co ją drażni, lecz nie powstrzymuje jej przed spotykaniem się z nim. Penny tłumaczy to w prosty sposób "Nieważne co robimy, dopóki robimy to razem" ( "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together.") Penelopa pojawia się w odcinku The Garfield Rap śpiewając w kilku scenach. Rysopis Zastępując Arlene w "Garfieldzie i Przyjaciołach", Penelopa jest podobnie zbudowana jak Arlene, za wyjątkiem swojej charakterystycznej grzywki, pieprzyka na jej lewym policzku, niebieskich oczach and mniejszych ustach ( Penny używa jasnoróżowej szminki w "Perils of Penelope" i "The Genuine Article", zmieniła jej kolor na ciemniejszy odcień w następujących odcinkach ). Co do osobowości Penelopa różni się znacznie od Arleny - Penny rzadko drwi z Garfielda, znacznie rzadziej niż robi to Arlene; poza tym, związek Penny z Garfieldem wyraźnie ukazuje większe zaangażowanie po jej stronie, Garfield ceni Penelope bardziej za to, że mieszka ona we włoskiej restauracji niż za samą jej osobowość, co pokazano w "Trzecim Odcinku z Penelopą" ( "The Third Penelope Episode"). Ciekawostki *Penelopa częściej porusza się na wszystkich czterech łapach niż dwunożnie. *Penny posiada liczną rodzinę, włącznie z matką nieznaną z imienia, bratem Alem, jego nienazwaną żoną z ich trojgiem dzieci, zmarłym ojcem, dziadkami, ciotką, wujem i licznymi kuzynami. *Jej wygląd znacznie różni się w odcinkach - początkowo miała beżową sierść ("The Perils of Penelope" i "The Genuine Article"), zastąpioną szarą w "The Second Penelope Episode", "The Garfield Musical", "The Third Penelope Episode" , "The Garfield Rap" oraz "The Guy of Her Dreams". Galeria Penelope 10 (02).png|"The Perils of Penelope" PenGarf 09 (19).png|Prawie jak Pepe le Swąd ze Zwariowanych Melodii. Penelope1.png|"The Second Penelope Episode" PenGarfield ep2 rare moments (4).png|Arlene nie jest w połowie tak czuła. PenGarfield ep2 rare moments (2).png|Tyle, że Garfield nie odwzajemnia uczucia. PenGarfield ep2 rare moments (1).png|Tylko Penny wie, jak pieścić ukochanego. Penelope3.png|"Garfieldzie, co się stało ?" Penelope Garfield Musical.png|"The Garfield Rap" Penelope 42 (6).png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-16h38m19s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-16h33m57s122.png|Gorączka Sobotniej Nocy. Penelope7.png|Zakochana Penelopa. Penelope6.png|Penny jest śliczna, gdy coś ją zdziwi. Penelope5.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-22h48m38s191.png|Zakochana Penelopa II. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-16h58m04s45.png Penny not impressed.png|"Garfieldzie, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz ?!" Penelope13.png Penelope12.png Penelope11.png|Penny jest śliczna, gdy się złości. Penelope9.png|Tylko oni tak ze sobą rozmawiają. Penelope8.png|Marzenie Penelopy. Garfield Musical.png Title screencap.png 00 Guy of her Dreams.png episode card.png vlcsnap-2014-10-31-21h43m05s252.png|Penny zaliczyła niegroźny upadek. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m10s129.png|Jak na kobietę, to Penny jest strasznie zaborcza. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m46s227.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h25m52s37.png|Prawie jak w kinie, brakuje tylko popcornu. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m03s231.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h27m38s65.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m19s215.png|Garfield nigdy nie był romantykiem. vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m23s12.png vlcsnap-2014-11-02-20h28m29s66.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m30s44.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h44m45s193.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h45m59s170.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m09s12.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m12s49.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m16s85.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m24s168.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m29s217.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m06s162.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h48m46s48.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h50m13s147.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h50m25s17.png vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h50m31s72.png The_Third_Penelope_Episode.jpg vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m59s242.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m40s150.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m54s36.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m02s107.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m07s171.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m12s221.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m23s70.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m28s116.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m34s175.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m37s212.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m41s247.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h07m08s2.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h53m34s32.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h53m40s83.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h53m45s138.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h53m50s191.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h53m54s231.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m04s83.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m08s118.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m16s193.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m19s229.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m24s16.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m27s52.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m48s4.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h54m53s55.png vlcsnap-2014-11-14-12h56m08s34.png Kategoria:Garfield i przyjaciele Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z kreskówek Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 5 Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 6 Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 7